1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printing assembly, an inking roll used in said printing assembly, and the method of making said inking roll.
2. Information Disclosure Statement
In some prior art printing machines, a multi-color print mechanism is used in which the print mechanism comprises a cylinder approximately one inch in diameter and approximately six inches long, in which are embedded a number of inking rolls. The inking rolls of the printing assembly are approximately one quarter inch in diameter and are uniformly spaced in the cylinder. If desired, each of the inking rolls may be inked with a different color ink. Because the inking rolls are substantially permanently attached to the printing assembly, when any of the inking rolls is worn, or the ink on any of the rolls is depleted, the entire assembly is discarded.
Since the inking rolls used with the printing assembly are about 1/4 inch in diameter, it is difficult to machine such rolls individually without breaking. Also, a roll having such a small diameter cannot be molded due to warping and breaking during demolding.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for making a printing assembly in which the inking rolls are interchangeable, such that all the rolls, or one individual roll, may be exchanged without having to discard the entire printing assembly.
There is also a need in the art for an inking roll which is designed to transfer ink only to the intended document, and has an ink free surface which can be handled by the operator.
Also, there is a need in the art for an inking roll having reinforcement for added strength.
It is known in the art to make a printing roll by filling a glass cylinder with polymeric material, curing, and then breaking the glass mold to expose the printing surface as is described by Christie in U.S. Pat. No. 3,100,676.
It is known in the art to provide an inking roll in which a portion does not ink, as is described by Williams in U.S. Pat. No. 4,024,816.